nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Waluigi
Waluigi (ワルイージ, Waruīji) is a character in the Mario series. He first appeared in the 2000 video game Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. He is Luigi's rival in a similar way Wario is Mario's antagonist. He wears a similar outfit like them, except that his hat emblem is an inverted 'L'. He's also very tall and has long legs and arms. Waluigi has only appeared in Mario spinoff games. This leads to believe that his creation was solely on the purpose to give Wario a partner on spinoff games in the same way Mario and Luigi are a team in those. The name "Waluigi" is a portmanteau of "Luigi" and the Japanese adjective warui (悪い, warui?) meaning "bad"; hence, "bad Luigi". Personality and appearance Waluigi is very competitive, and as such, he has appeared in many Mario spin-off games. Waluigi is a very poor sport, and he often resorts to cheating to win. Waluigi has also been shown to be very arrogant. Whenever Waluigi scores, he shows off very much, and acts like he's about to win. Conversely, if his opponent even makes a little progress, Waluigi will throw a tantrum. Waluigi is also very mischievous, and usually gets Wario and himself in trouble, like when he vandalized a picture of Luigi in Mario Power Tennis. Waluigi is especially well-known for his rudeness, as seen in a variety of games. Waluigi has a hat and gloves with a "Γ" symbol, which is similar to Wario's "W", which is also an upside-down "M". Unlike Luigi's green hat and shirt, Waluigi has a purple shirt and hat with black overalls, while his Γ symbol is yellow. Along with his boomerang-like mustache, Waluigi is taller and skinnier than Luigi, intending to highly exaggerate Luigi's physical characteristics, much in the same way that Wario exaggerates Mario's physical characteristics. Artists have also considered to separate certain colors and pick which color looks mostly unalike or most apart from a color wheel. This seems to match Mario and Luigi considering the fact that colors red and green are considered the opposite just like Waluigi and Wario have outfits in the color of yellow and purple which are the opposite. Games Waluigi has appeared in *''Mario Tennis'' *''Mario Party 3'' Game Boy Color *''Mario Tennis'' Game Boy Advance *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' GameCube *''Mario Party 4'' *''Mario Party 5'' *''Mario Party 6'' *''Mario Party 7'' *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' *''Super Mario Strikers'' *''Mario Kart: Double Dash'' *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' *''Mario Power Tennis'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (cameo) *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Arcade *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' DS *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Wii *''Mario Strikers Charged'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Party 8'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Mario Super Sluggers'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Mario Sports Mix'' Waluigi's appears in Mario spinoff games as Wario's doubles partner, and then in 2005 on Mario Tennis: Power Tour for the Game Boy Advance. Later, along with Princess Daisy, he joined the ''Mario Party'' series's roster in Mario Party 3 (although he is not playable in story mode) and has been a playable character in every main entry in the series since. He's since also appeared various other sports games. He has only played a significant role in the plot of two games. In Mario Party 3, after clearing all other boards, Waluigi will steal the mischief star stamp and take it to Waluigi's Island, where the player must complete another round to get it back. In Mario Power Tennis, he, along with Wario and Bowser, participate in a scheme in order to wreck the Tennis Tournament and get rid of the Mario Brothers, which in the end, fails. This would also mark the very first, and only time at the moment, that Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser have teamed up to take on the Mario Brothers. In Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, he is one of the villains, along with Bowser, attempting to wreak havoc with the Mushroom Kingdom's music. Additionally, the opening cutscene reveals Waluigi to be the one who scattered the Music Keys in the first place. Suprisingly, Waluigi has never appeared in a non spin-off Mario game. Gallery Artwork WaluigiMSC.jpg|Waluigi as seen in Mario Strikers Charged. Waluigi64.gif|Waluigi as seen in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64. WaluigiMKDS.jpg|Waluigi as seen in Mario Kart DS. WaluigiKartWii.jpg|Waluigi as seen in Mario Kart Wii. Waluigi.png|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Screenshots GlowingWaluigi64.png|Waluigi having his eyes glow in Mario Tennis. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Mario Party characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Stickers